


Lick 'em by smiling

by Petra



Series: Modern Love [5]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Held Down, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she could say any bloody thing, she'd be telling them to let her go and reaching for the both of them to pay them back for how breathless-stupid she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick 'em by smiling

"Not fair," Annie says, giving them the most virulent glare she can manage when Sam's got one of her wrists and is nuzzling her fingers as carefully and slowly as he nuzzles any bit of her anatomy she allows close enough to his mouth in private, and Gene's got the other and his tongue's on her nipple, then the other one, teasing and wetting them so the air feels cold. "I can't--"

"Can't what, love?" Sam asks, and nips at the pad of her thumb.

She can't do anything for them, or think of the words to say so when they're overpowering her like this. So entirely, blissfully unfair. "You're next," she tells him, and hopes by the time they've finished with her, she can string together more than two words at a go.

It's possible. By morning, at least.

"What do you want?" Gene asks, and there's a wicked smile in his eyes when he says it. Used to be he'd ask to be sure of her, because it was odd having the three of them together and it took a terrible number of conversations, discussions, and rows before he'd believe that she wanted him.

Now--she's meant to tell him so he can wink at her for knowing such words, a nice married lady like her, and then she'll have what she wants.

More of everything she wants, so long as she can say it. If she could say any bloody thing, she'd be telling them to let her go and reaching for the both of them to pay them back for how breathless-stupid she is. She comes out with, "Please," after trying for a bit, and that's not half enough.

"Please what?" Sam says. Her fingers will be waterlogged before he's tired of nuzzling them, but the flick of his tongue goes right down her spine.

"She's better than you are," Gene says, and if he's sitting up enough to needle Sam, at least Annie can catch her breath for a second. "Not so demanding."

"Bloody well get on with it," she says, to prove him wrong and because she's had enough squirming and teasing.

Sam smiles at her, bright enough that it seems cruel. "With what?"

If she had a hand free, she'd thump him, even if he'd enjoy it. Because he'd enjoy it, as she's enjoying all of this. No matter how much she wants to shout at them. "Let me up and stop teasing me."

Gene considers this long enough that she wants to thump him, too. "One or the other, don't you think?" he says, and Sam nods.

"Definitely not both."

Annie closes her eyes, knowing she's smiling, knowing she means it, and knowing that she will get some of her own back the next time round. "Then stop teasing me," she says, not a hard choice.

When they want to do something efficiently and do it well, the two of them work together in ways that make her head spin. All the more so when Sam takes both her wrists, holding them so gently against the pillow that she has to fight not to pull away, because he is wicked in his own ways, and Gene settles between her legs, his fingers opening her, his tongue hot and rough. "Better?" Sam asks as she arches into the touch.

What she says isn't a word, quite, and if it was a word it wouldn't be a kind one. The next thing she says, almost as incoherent, is, "Kiss me."

They have her shuddering all too soon, shivering warm and straining hard not to get free too soon. It helps that Sam kisses her through it, as thorough and careful and right as everything Gene's doing. She lets him keep hold of her hands, for all he's barely putting any effort into it. She's at their mercy, and what mercy it is, till she's gasping in the wake of it on the bed and Sam says, "Shall I let you go?" with that crooked smile of his.

Annie shrugs, grinning back. "If you like."

"You're delinquent in your duties, Tyler," Gene says, and where he gets the wherewithal to snap like that, Annie can't guess.

Sam looks up guiltily, probably wondering what form he was meant to fill out. "What?"

"She nearly got away." Gene snaps his fingers and holds out his hands, making a "give it here" wiggle with his fingers. "Let me have a go. I'll show you how it's done."

"All right?" Sam asks Annie, letting her go, as if she'd pass up such an offer.

She sits up and gives Gene her hands while she stretches her shoulders out. "Give me a moment, and then, yes, of course."


End file.
